


Trent Reznor has a lot to answer for

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Bunker Fluff, Dean Sings, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie brings Guitar Hero to the Bunker one evening. The booze and the tunes flow, and a certain song leaves everyone red in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trent Reznor has a lot to answer for

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for canadianspnhunter/rosierckstr who won "I’m Something Called A Jared Padalecki Award - A blog with under 200 followers" in my [Tumblr 300 followers awards](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/130645202330/this-has-been-my-first-ever-tumblr-awards-having).
> 
> Original request:  
>  _For my fic, can I please just have a Charlie , Dean and Sam happy warm and fuzzy friendship moment? Cas can come, too!_

“Ouch, Charlie! My fingers don’t bend like that! Please, can we put the difficulty back down to easy?”

“C’mon, Sammy! Hands like those? You were made to play this on expert like god intended, right Charlie?”

“Righto, Deano!”

“Can someone explain to me again how it is that these plastic instruments with their colour coded bars on screen are meant to simulate actual musical instruments?”

“They just do, Cas. It’s a game,” Dean said, taking a pull of his beer and putting it back down on the coffee table in their makeshift lounge.

 _Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock_ was paused, on Alice Cooper’s ‘Poison’, Charlie gave Sam an encouraging look though she had to admit that Sam’s fingers seemed stuck in claws, twitching. The plastic guitar he had been assigned hung down on its strap from his neck.

Charlie was on a guitar, Dean on mic and Cas was on drums. Sam had picked up a guitar thinking that he’d have it easy, but Charlie had beaten him into setting it on expert and things had run down hill from there. Cas had been allowed to go on easy difficulty for the drums and Dean was only on medium for the mic.

In fact, Dean was suspiciously good at singing and Charlie had been thinking of a song she could pick that would really test him in either his skill or his taste. Charlie had brought pretty much every piece of song DLC and downloaded it to this old Xbox 360, she knew she had some post 1990 tracks on there that would challenge Dean.

“I want to change my difficulty to easy,” Sam pouted, long arms crossed against his chest.

“Fine, but we’re doing a different track.” Charlie needed to challenge someone, other than herself, there. “Sam, choose to stop the song.”

Flicking back through several menus, they returned to the song list and Charlie took over. Scrolling through by artist without a search, they hit the letter ‘N’ and Charlie’s eyes lit up. There’s no way on Earth Dean would choose to sing this particular song and Charlie knew that Sam would be going red in the face too. The angel? Not so much, but that didn’t matter, because Dean would be singing. And cringing.

“Okay, let’s try this one. Yes, Sam you can switch it down to easy.”

“Thank you.”

“Hang on! I said nothing about any tracks post 1990 and tha-”

“Can it and sing for your beer, Winchester.” Charlie smirked, and hit load on Nine Inch Nails’ ‘Closer’ the second Sam had toned his difficulty setting down.

“You are in so much-”

The song finished loading and Charlie, Sam and Cas eagerly looked to the TV screen and their instrument prompts.

“Stop complaining Dean and get ready, or I’m cutting you off,” said Charlie, adjusting her guitar hold.

Drums kicking in and then guitars it was only a fraction of a second later that the first of the lyrics dropped in. Dean’s gravelly voice attempted to handle the unfamiliar song, the alien tempo and Charlie couldn’t believe the amount of swagger Dean put in.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…” Dean’s husky voice sang, sending Sam’s fingers spiralling out of control--even on easy--and earned a surprised cough from Cas.

Somehow, they all managed to get through the song and pull in a decent score. Afterwards, Dean put down his mic and went to get one of the beers chilling in the kitchen fridge. Charlie put down her guitar and stretched, Sam following her lead. Cas examined the drum set for the fifth time.

“Charlie, did you know the lyrics for that song were so…?” Sam left his question hanging there, clearly hopeful that Charlie would explain why they’d just had over three minutes of Dean singing that song. A song that had led to Sam missing almost half the chords on Easy (and this is a song where bass is more complicated than regular guitar); Cas dropping his drumsticks six times and all of them red in the face.

“Of course I am aware. Not the usual happy go lucky sparkle fest I normally hang with, but that track is stellar make-out material.”

“You speak from experience?” Cas asked, looking up from his examination of the drumset.

“I have an entire playlist dedicated to seducing hot Goth chicks. And it has brought me much success over the years.”

Big, belly laughs pelted out of Sam and the taller Winchester doubled over with laughter until he caught his breath and was able to stand. Dean walked back in carrying four more beers and set them down.

“I’m picking the next track,” Dean declared, grabbing his mic and a game controller. Charlie watches Dean sort the track list by artists again and the cursor reach ‘R’. Scrolling down to Rush, Charlie already knows what’s coming: one of the game’s longest tracks.

“Dean, it was just Nine Inch Nails… This is a six minute track…” Charlie looked at the screen and feared for her fingers.

“Red Barchetta is a classic and we’re playing it. We’re playing it until your fingers bleed, my voice is lost and I have Trent Reznor’s work outta my head.”

“You Googled it?”

“Damn straight I did.” Dean hit play and the game began to load the track, Sam and Cas readied their instruments and Charlie followed suit.

“My uncle has a country place. That no one knows about. He says it used to be a farm. Before the Motor Law.” Dean warbled out once it was his turn. Cas and Sam muddled through, but Charlie, after the four minute mark, was beginning to flag.

Six minutes of concentration and classic rock. Once the track finished, Sam and Cas laid down their instruments, picked up their beers and stood, watching Charlie and Dean, who’d yet to move since finishing the song.

“Okay, no more ‘Closer’ when I bring over Guitar Hero,” Charlie said, finally pulling her guitar strap up and over her head. She put the instrument down and reached out her cramping right hand to Dean.

Dean put his mic down, took Charlie’s right hand in his own, shook hands and then pulled his favourite little sister into a hug. “And no more Red Barchetta unless we all get hand massages first,” Dean promised, holding Charlie close.

“You two better get over here too,” Charlie mumbled from somewhere around Dean’s left armpit.

Climbing over their discarded instruments, Sam and Cas make their way over. Cas gets there first, followed by Sam, whose octopus arms have him touching Charlie’s shoulders. The group hug lasted for as long as Dean could cope and then he broke it up.

A wicked grin spread across Dean’s face. “Okay, I am not ready to hit the sack yet and I can’t sing anymore, so, who’s up for vodka shots?”

Charlie and Sam exchanged glances and Cas quirked his head.

“So long as it doesn’t turn into a reenactment of Raiders, I’m in,” said Sam.

“Ditto, though I won’t be disappointed if it does.”

“What, we’re going to steal a gold statue if we drink vodka?” Cas asked, confused.

“The bar scene, Cas, with the drinking competition,” Dean and Charlie said in unison.

“Ohhhh, that scene.”

The four of them headed for the kitchen, to get the booze and shot glasses. It was going to be a long night. The kind where Dean delivers his ten best pick up lines by roleplaying them with Sam. Charlie shares her twelve favourite LARPing memories from Moondoor, including several conquests. Sam explains how he ended up with that purple t-shirt that had a whippet on it, which then ended up stolen by Becky Rosen (he found it in her room during their brief stint of marriage).

And Cas? Cas--after fifteen shots of vodka--discusses the finer points of beekeeping. Including how to be butt-naked and cover oneself in bees without getting stung. You just have to ask them nicely… apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on [Tumblr here](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/134878578780/trent-reznor-has-a-lot-to-answer-for). Kudos and comments are very welcome :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Zeryx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx) for all of her help with this.


End file.
